Dose Kaiba even ware jeans?
by Black K
Summary: A new twist to my old tale.... and an old twist to a new one. 5 chappie!. IS someone else after the items?
1. Default Chapter

Black: Hi peoples, This is my 2 Yu-gi-oh Fan Fiction so plez don't go dising me plez. I just came here to become famous and maybe get rid of my boardness. (I can dream can't I) ~smiles~ So tired. I have been a bit sad lately so if you've got any Fan fictions (any funny or any about Yami Yugi) I love YAMI! I have five reviews but I sill am a bit sad.... I don't mind my counter part really but she is getting on my nerves. Please sending in to me some of your favourite Fan fiction titles! I am a bit sick and the reviews are the only thing keeping my spirits up ~sigh~ see ya all so and thank you for trying to read my fic ! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dose Kaiba Even Wear Jeans?  
  
It was in the dead of night when Yugi heard it, screaming. Yugi woke with a start and wandered over to his open window to see who it was that screamed if it wasn't just in his dream. All he could see was the very empty street,  
  
but Yugi didn't see the black limo that was parked in the shadows beyond the hazy glow of the street lights. This car belonged to Kaiba, who was waiting  
  
for a sign of anything suspicious to happen over at Yugi's house, for earlier that day Kaiba had received a package (your probably thinking so what it's just a package well remember that package that Yugi received before Pegasus  
  
stole his grampa's soul...). Stranger still the package was found on Kaiba's bedside table across the room from an open window (o.k. something freaky is  
  
going to happen I just know it.) The package came equipped with a note which read something like this:  
  
Mr.Kaiba, You are one of the lucky 7 people who I have picked to compete in my exciting new game. You I am sure will be surprised by these exciting new features and realism of this new game. Have Fun I know I will!  
  
signed: £.Malatea  
  
Kaiba pulled the note out of his Jean pocket (does Kaiba even own Jeans?) he stared at the note with has cold eyes and repeated the signature over for the hundredth time in his head and twice out loud "L.Malatea?" and these 6 other people; most likely 5 of them are Yugi and those other 4 friends of his but the note says 7? Kaiba didn't even notice that the limo was moving again until he looked out the side window. "Driver stop the car." the driver didn't listen and kept on driving down the dark street which Kaiba did not recognise in the slightest. "I said stop!" then Kaiba noticed it there was a women in the front seat with the driver, her green eyes cut through the darkness and caused Kaiba to stop and lean back in his seat. "Very good Kaiba very good now just shut-up till we get to the Mansion or better yet..." She pulled a card out and muttered a few words and suddenly Kaiba's eyes went glazed over. "Change of Heart is a very useful card wouldn't you say so Kaiba." The women laughed a high cold laugh and flipped her hood off her head revealing her long Dark Brown hair and pail face. "Now off to the the Mansion."( Wow, who was that and why hadn't she just used Trap hole and got  
  
rid of Kaiba? Sorry I completely forgot that they were still in the limo I  
  
mean that would mean that there would be a hole in the floor *~*) Beep, beep, beep, beep, beepurh...... That was the sound that Yugi's alarm clock sang before Yugi finally got  
  
out of bed threw it out the window and watched as it was ran over by a truck. (What a wonderful way to start the morning.) "Ok Monday morning- the day of reckoning ~sigh~"(In other words he mean's he has to go the school) Yugi went over to his closet and put on a clean jacket and shirt, Jeans ect. and of course his Millennium Puzzle. Before he was about to leave for school he noticed that his window was still open. He went to close it when the door bell rang downstairs so he ran down stairs to see who it was and forgot all  
  
about closing the window (which was a bad thing) and came just in time to see Joey come through the door way. "Yo you ready Yugi." "Almost I just got grab my backpack upstairs." " Ok I'll meet you outside then." So Yugi raced up the stair case to his room, grabbed his backpack and found that there was a package laying on his night stand (this seems familiar). He didn't have time to open it so he just stuffed it into his bag and ran down the stairs, but Yugi's Yami had a different idea. Yugi tripped  
  
on the first step, fell down the stairs and did a kind of somersault as the  
  
Millennium puzzle activated just in time for Yugi to receive a face plant on the bottom stair (ouch). "You ok man or should I call an ambulance?". Joey lifted Yugi (who was taller now) to his feet. "Come-on Man school starts in what two minutes and I already have four detentions to complete this week!" "Why bother being on time Joey if your just going to sleep through class anyway?" "Ha, ha, ha very funny Yugi." "I thought so."  
  
Later somewhere out of town, Kaiba just recovered from the Change of Heart card and finds that he was draped over a mans shoulder and being carried off some wear in a long hallway. "Argg... let go of me you fool!" He would have just knocked the man out but his hands were bound around his back and his legs were tied together with a long length of rope. The man carrying Kaiba smiled but didn't reply. "What do you want?" Kaiba's voice was colder than usual and filled with hate. " Lets just say that a fan of yours wants to test your skills personally."Kaiba scowled at this for it reminded him of when Pegasus wanted to test his skills, Personally. "Ahh her she is now." Kaiba lifted his head but still couldn't see anything but a long stone hallway and he couldn't see the face of the man that draped him over his shoulder either. (Poor Kaiba, I mean if I were draped like that I would pull a few Jackie Chan moves on on the guy that did this to me- that is unless I had a Frying Pan handy) "Tony that is no way to treat our guest" It was a women's voice and Kaiba could feel her cold green eyes looking at him intently, expectantly and he once again froze and lied still. "Kaiba you have received the package I sent you and yet you haven't watched the video".The sarcasm in her voice was to much for Kaiba. "Malatea is it? Well I'm unfortunately here so what is it that you want?" Tony put Kaiba back down on the floor to face the threat that was Malatea. She was nearly the same height as Kaiba ( Nearly remember that she was N-E-A-R-L-Y) "What I want is simple enough to understand, I want to play a little game that is all." She had a grin on her face that would make an iceberg melt. Kaiba nearly melted himself. "If I refuse?" Kaiba tried not to make eye contact with Malatea as her smile disappeared as quick as it came. "Well your brother here thinks that you should!" Malatea pulled at a chain she had in her pale hands and Mokuba stumbled from behind her. Kaiba didn't even notice that his younger brother was chained and being hid in the dark shadows behind his so called fan, (that is just sad) "MOKUBA!" Mokuba had a gag in his mouth, but even so his eyes brightened at the sight of his older brother. "Let him go NOW!" (Kaiba Is Hot tonight ladies and gentleman and so am I *~*)  
  
"I said Let Him GO!" Kaiba was red in the face with anger but he didn't try to pull anything 'cuse there was still Tony behind him and he was if possible much taller that Kaiba.  
  
"Tony show Kaiba to his room that he will be staying till the others come!" Kaiba gave a long look at Malatea and remembered the note in his jean pocket (Kaiba wears jeans?) "The note said 7 people would be playing this game of yours, who else will play?" Kaiba struggling to stay where he was asked before he was whisked down the hallway. "WHO ELSE!" Malatea smiled her sickly smile and placed her hand on top of Mokuba's head. Mokuba didn't like this at all and struggled to get loose. He tried see his brother again but Kaiba was already at the top of the staircase and out of sight.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Black: That Is pretty much it for now fokes! I've got some homework to do so bye! And May Da Force Be with You! I Really am excited and waiting for your favourite fan fictions! My Personal favourite is 'Return of the Shadow Games by Hinotama Soul' and 'Bakura's hell' are very cool Fan fictions... Cya later peoples my Yami is trying to figure out how da Washing Machine! (scary thought) 


	2. One two many Yami's?

Black: Hi people I am back with an exciting chapter 2 and it is (I hope) better than the first and I've called it (drum roll please) ~someone turns on cd player~ (close enough) I call it "One Two Many Yami's." Hey I am a HUGE Yu-gi-oh fan but You won't be seeing chapter 3 for a while yet (sorry about that) it took me forever to write the first chapter and I want chapter three to be my best yet. So bye and I will write more later! ~waves goodbye and runs upstairs to grab a Cherry Pepis~  
  
Yami Malatea: Yea you finally get ta meet me! (For da disclaimer anyway) Brat, Turn dat contraption thing OFF!!!! Disclaimer, disclaimer, right OK....  
  
Disclaimer- Brat... I mean Black dose not own Yugioh! but if she dose not turn dat boom box off SHE WILL FIND IT RAMED DOWN HER THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Chapter 2- One Two Many Yami's  
  
(Now back to Yugi and the gang at Doine high school)  
  
"All right class now that were all awake ~Joey gives off a loud snore~ please turn to page 44359." The class moans and the half of the class that wasn't sleeping turned to the page. Joey slept on and said something about double cheese pepperoni pizza? "This is a partner project so...~Class moans some more~ as I was saying." The Bell rang and a women's voice echoed on the extremely annoying intercom through the classroom of extremely board students. "Attention Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardener come down to the office Now. That is all." The intercom buzzed off and the class gazed over to Tea who held her text book up to her face trying to ignore the people starring at her and the sleeping beauty three seats behind her (Joey sounds like me during Math class.*~*) "Joey wake-up bud or Tea will have to drag you to the office to face ~turns very white~ Ms.Downing!" Tristen finally woke Joey up with a clever combination of a piece of meatball pizza from his backpack and Tea imitating the very scary voice of Ms. Downing. "NO! It wasn't me who spray painted your car Pink I'm nearly Honest!" Joey woke so suddenly that he knocked his desk over and the Meatball pizza slice went flying out of Tristens hand and smack into the teachers face. (ha I loved that pizza bit ha,ha,ah) The pizza slowly fell off and sauce was left all over the teachers face as well as a couple mini meatballs and strands of cheese. "Hey Tea it worked!" "Tristen!" "What, what are you pointing at?" " What the... JOEY RUN!!!" Tristen and Tea got up and tripped over a few desks, Yugi, and a couple chairs, and were chased down the hall except Joey who crashed into the door way. They turned a sharp corner and crashed into a tall shady man with a brown package tucked under his left arm. (Tell me what is it with there packages!) . "Watch it you punks or you'll kill somebody." Tristen looked back to see if there L.A teacher stopped chasing them. "Sorry we were a little busy." Joey finally stood up next to Tristen and muttered under his breath "Fifth time this month,"straightened his green jacket out and helped Tea to her feet.  
  
The man was waring a black suit and shades as well as a dumb look on his face. (now let's see black suit, black shades, and a very dumb look. Huh, I wonder who this could be *.*) The man looked down at the package in his left hand and muttered something " stupid git" most likely and walked off. "What's his problem." Tea said before starting towards the office. "Maby he's drunk?" Joey and Tea stopped where there were and turned to face Tristen. "Just a thought." Tristen put his hands in his pockets and slowed his steps as they entered the cold dark, office. "Ah man, they turned the heater off again." "Yea its freezing in here." "Your freezing I don't have a JACKET!" "Chill Tea just chill" "I'm being tortured enough without all your lame jokes!" "Come-on Tea warm-up to them."  
  
The Door slammed behind them making Tea yelp, but Joey and Tristen covered her mouth before that yelp turned into a scream and hid behind the black teachers desk "Tea, just be quite for a change ok." Tea gave Joey a scowl and hit the back of his head when he wasn't looking. "You two want to shut-it!" " It's a bit late for that boy!" A women pulled Tristen up from behind the desk by his trench coat collar and used her other hand to pull off her black shades to reveal her piercing green eyes. (RUN YOU DUMMIES RUN!!!!!) "If you three would just follow me I will tell all five of you why I told you to come see me." (oh yea why don't you just go drowned yourself in the water fountain and save yourself a lot of trouble) "Erm five ?" said Tea as she started her way down the empty hallway trailing the women. "Yes girlie five, any more dumb questions!" the words slid out of the women's lips making Tea feel like a bucket of cold water was just dumped over her head. "Now wait for me out side kiddies while I go grab that old friend of mine." The strange women walked down the empty hall way and out towards a black limo in the parking lot. "The time has come pharaoh, the time has come and this time you won't slip away so easily." Malatea wispered to her self before sliding into Kaiba's limo "This time your mine."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Black: No Malatea Get away from my boom box!  
  
Yami Malatea: What! you don't trust me!  
  
Black: Let me put it dis way....NO! ~Pulls light saber out of pocket~  
  
Yami Malatea: You have learned well my darker half but you are no match for me! ~Pulls a frying pan out of her pocket~  
  
.....Zoom, zoom..... BASH!, Clang. BING.... zoom, ZOOM! ZOOM! S-S-SCREECH..........  
  
Yami Malatea: What yea think your doing with dat PORSHE!  
  
Black: Nothing now hold still....  
  
A Little later....  
  
Yami Malatea: You did get da insurance right....  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@$@#$@##$#$%^#$^#^##$@#@$  
  
P.S.- Ok peoples you can be expecting chapter three sometime during Halloween. If not I will go and hang myself and starve myself till I get the chapter done. But I have better things to do than go hang myself, I want ta write a Halloween fic so STAY TUNED........ and one more thing ~smack~ R&R as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Drowning In Thought

Black: wow 5 reviews from you people.... you can do a bit better tho.  
  
Yami Malatea: Yea your other fic has 11 reviews.  
  
Black: Shut it you!  
  
Lex: Here is da disclaimer!  
  
Black: What are you doing here?  
  
Lex: I heard dat there was a party going on?  
  
Yami Malatea: But that party isn't till tomorrow!  
  
Black: So. Now Lexy do da disclaimer!  
  
Lex: FINE!: Blacky dosen't own Yugioh but she is trying ta get Jackie Chan to come to the sleepover dis weekend.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
chapter3- Drowning In Thought  
  
"Well at least we get to miss school!" Tristen was leaning against a trash can and Joey was dosing on the front steps watching Tea leaf through her deck. (Soooo board!) The School bell rang and the noise of students could be heard crashing down the school steps followed by Joey and Tea's screams and yelps of pain.  
  
"Ouch!" "let go of my hair!" "Hey, don't even go there man!" "Get your hand away from my skirt!" "Sorry Tea." "Yugi?" "Wow I actually tripped over you guys for a change!" "I say Joey let go of my Millennium ring your choking me with it!" "Bakura?" "Enough!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see the very scrambled looking Tea (You never want to cross Tea especially when she is in a bad mood!) Tea combed her brunette hair back with her hand and helped the gang to their feet. "Will you guys stop fooling around, and Joey stop choking Bakura!" Joey let go of Bakura's Millennium ring and dusted himself of, Bakura dropped his binder on Joey's foot with amazing accuracy, and Tristen bent over to help free Yugi of his jacket (what a mess, aren't you wondering what's happening with Kaiba and Mokuba; may we should go check-up on them.)  
  
Now back to the Kaiba brothers....  
  
"You won't get away with this." Kaiba hissed through his clenched teeth still pulling at the chains that bound him to the wall. Malatea was now dressed in a black cloak and had an Egyptian hair piece placed in her beautiful dark hair that fell down past her shoulders, Kaiba was lost for words at the very sight of her so he faced down whenever she looked at him (oh yea that's showing her). "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba you are very entertaining the way you sit there scowling, so much like your little brother." Malatea wandered closer into the candle light and lifted Kaiba"s face to face her own "You are sick you know that." Malatea's eyes flashed threateningly and she pulled her deck out of her pocket and began to shuffle them. "I have learned a lot about you Seto Kaiba, you and this Yugi Motto." Kaiba flinched he never got over the fact that Yugi had saved him and his brother from Pegasus. "Well I must go it seems that your brother is giving my servants trouble." Malatea looked straight into Kaiba's eyes making him shiver, even his icy cold stair was over powered by Malatea's. "I see you later Seto Kaiba" Malatea dropped a card on the ground and watched as a cartoon monster took form next to her "Wha..NO!" It was Double Ganger (what!) "Double Ganger, Copy Seto Kaiba!" The cartoon figure curved its way around Kaiba and made faces at him. "Double Ganger we don't have much time so unless you want to return back to being a picture on a piece of cardboard you will do as I say!" Double Ganger copied Kaiba and sulked, took out a tape measure and began measuring acme style and through a bomb at Kaiba's feet, the smoke made Seto cough and choke. "Well done my little copy cat well done." Kaiba looked up from the smoke bomb to see a reflection of himself starring back at him imitating him and admiring it's new wardrobe as well as "My DECK!" The Double Ganger Kaiba leafed through Kaiba's deck and pulled out the Blue-eyes White Dragon and handed it to Malatea. "Sorry Kaiba I've got to run but I will bring some playmates back with me this time." She blew him a kiss and made her way back to the limo with the Double Ganger Kaiba at her heels leaving the real Kaiba alone in the dark, rank dungeon cell with only his thoughts.  
  
Now back to the gang at the game shop....  
  
"Ah man I lost again!" "Well that's what you get when you challenge me, Joey." Tea had beaten Joey for the 5th time in two hours thanks to the fact that Yugi lent her his Dark Magician. Grampa came out of the kitchen with Tristen by the ear, "Alright sonny now for the last time STAY AWAY FROM THE PIZZA!" "Pizza where!" Joey ran straight for the kitchen entrance but tripped over Yugi in the hallway sending him flying and the continence of Yugi's backpack was scattered everywhere. "Joe come down from cloud 9 for a sec and help me clean this up." "Sorry bro, here I'll help you with dat." "Thanks Joey but this is your homework your handing me." "Yea thanks for taking it off my hands." "Why do I even bother to ask." "Hey Yug what's with da video?" "Video, what video?" "This video, did you rent a Jackie Chan movie or something?" "I didn't put a vid...... Oh Now I Remember!" Yugi grabbed the rest of the papers from the floor and raced to the living room and popped the tape into the VCR (I wonder if Malatea has that on DVD?)  
  
A Beautiful women slowly came into focus on the screen, "Hey It's that lady from school!" Yugi turned around "You know who that is?" Tristen nodded and started to explain what happened in the office that morning. "Quite guys I want to hear this."  
  
"Hello Yugi Moto and other player's my name is £.Malatea and you four or should I say five are about to embark on a adventure like no other" Yugi started to feel faint almost weak and his Millennium puzzle seemed to be getting heavier by the second, the sound of the women's voice poured into Yugi's mind and seemed to be drowning his thoughts. "Meet me tonight at the Kaiba co. building at 11:00 tonight and the game shall begin." Yugi's mouth went very dry and the room started spinning , he tried to draw a breath but it was like inhaling water he just couldn't breath couldn't speak it seemed as though an invisible force was trying to stop him from living but wouldn't let him die either. "If you pass through my game victorious you shall win anything that you chose." Yugi couldn't hold on much longer the room just seemed to be a smear of colors swirling around him no up or down no walls for that matter the voice of the women Malatea felt like it was pounding down on him from all sides, he tried to scream but he couldn't even whisper. "If you fail however then you will lose just as much as you would have gained." Yugi could feel hot tears running down his face from the weight and the pain he grabbed on to his jackets collar and used his other hand to try to pull the Millennium puzzle from around his neck. "Yugi NO!" The room stopped spinning and Malatea's voice was no more than a whisper in Yugi's ear.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi could make out Tea's voice tho his head was in terrible pain. "Erm...Tea." Tristen and Joey helped him off the floor and onto the couch, he was in unbelievable pain and everything was blurred, Tea pressed a wet cloth on yugi's face to help mop up the sweat and tears that ran down his face. "Yugi." "Erm...yea Joey." "Dat was no Jackie Chan movie" Yugi smiled and let Tea continue mopping his hot face with the cool wet. "Malatea it sounds so familiar, yet." Yugi paused for a moment and held his head in both his hands trying to think why it sounded familiar but nothing came. He sat up and pushed Tea's hand away from his face repeating the name over and over again in his head and still nothing came but the sudden coldness of Tea pouring a full glass of ice cold water over his head. "WAA WHAT Did You Do That For!" Tea smirked and was having a really hard time hiding a smile. "Not funny Tea not funny." Yugi picked up a loose strand of his soaked hair and let it droop back down in front of his face. The gang burst out laughing and fell to the floor; Yugi's hair had fallen down to his wet shoulders in a multity coloured mess. Yugi got up off the couch and went upstairs to re-spike his hair. "Ha, ha, ha I'm going to go fix my mess of hair and then go meet erm.. this Malatea." Everyone stopped laughing and got off the floor, "Your going to what ?" Yugi just kept going up the stairs. "Ah man it's Pegasus all over again." Joey went to the door and started gettting ready to go outside leaving Tristen and Tea standing baffled in the living room. "So what do you think?" "Your not thinking of going along with them are you." Tristen shruged and went to put his Trench coat and shoes on. "Wait for me!"  
  
*$*$*#*$*$*#*$*$*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Black: This chapter just seems to go on and on and on but what can I say I'm in da zone ~sings along to Spider-Man song stuck in her head ~ Spider- man spider-man dose whatever da spider can... *~*  
  
Yami Malatea: Chapter 4 is going to take at lest 2 weeks!  
  
Lex: Aren't you post to be writing dat sleepover fic?  
  
Yami Malatea: You have ah really big mouth you know that!  
  
Black: thanks for da reminder Lexy! now just tell me if you want ta be in my sleepover fic! and one more thing ~smack~ describe yourself or I will make you look, act, or be as evil or good how ever I want yea ta be!  
  
Yami: Scary thought there.... 


	4. WRITERS BLOCK!

IT'S MY AUTHORESSES NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black: NO!!! ~THUD~ ~THUD~ ~THUD~  
  
Yami Malatea: ~wakes up~ WHAT? Black stop hitting your head against da table.  
  
Black: Can't ~THUD~ writer's ~THUD~ block ~THUD~  
  
Yami Malatea: Well number 1: stop hitting you head against the table  
  
Black: ~THUD~ Fine. Now wut?  
  
Yami Malatea: OK now try thinking of the plot...  
  
Black: Dats da problem Elfy I don't have one!  
  
Yami Malatea: DAN GET ONE!  
  
Black: ~sigh~ maybe if I sleep on it...NAH!  
  
Yami Malatea: Well its 9:00 Yea sure you have writers block?  
  
Black: ~THUD~ Yep. POSITIVE.  
  
Yami Malatea: ~sigh~ well you have got all weekend ta get your ideas back together and your head on straight..  
  
Black: Thanks for da vote of confidence  
  
Yami Malatea: She will have da next chappie written by Monday or next Friday...  
  
Black: Until then THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And MARRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malatea: And ah happy New Year.  
  
Black. (SO Sorry but I am stuck!) (I have started writing it but I went to dat pool and all my thoughts were left in da water!) 


	5. Ignoring

Black: ~Practically having to swim through Reviewers angry remarks about this chapter being Sooooooo late~ ELFY HELP!  
  
Yami Malatea: ~Enjoying the sight~ Keep it up Blacky... (insert smirk here)  
  
Black: Oh Heck...yea peoples ~Coughs~ I REALLY REALLY WANTED ~hits caps Lock button~ I really Really wanted ta write another chapter of D*K*E*E*W*J? but I was lazy and I had REALLY terrible writers block...yes every authoresses weakness was just a chapter away...BUT!  
  
Yugi: Notice she said but.  
  
Black: I was in the progress of bribing other peoples ta give me the CURE ~Holds a Bottle above her head Victoriously~ I HOLD THE CURE TO WRITERS- BLOCK!  
  
Yami Bakura: The cure is jello?  
  
Black: ~nodes her head~ It works I tell you!  
  
Yami Malatea: ~relizes that it isn't Jello~ Black...that's not Jello...its SUNBLOCK!  
  
Black: ~Looks at the lable~ you mean I ate Sun Block and not the cure to writers block? ~looks again at the lable~ I have to go wash my mouth- out...YUCK!  
  
Lex: Poor Blacky...Wait who is going to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: I'll do it...The reviewers are getting ready to pelt our apartment with Flames.  
  
Yugi: Black dose not Own Me....or Yami....or Tea....or Tristen....Or Joey...or Kaiba...HEY where is Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: ~STILL! in the dungon~ ...when I catch you Black....  
  
//...// means Yami to Yugi /.../ means Yugi to Yami (just in case you didn't know)  
  
Chapter 4- Ignoring...  
  
//Yugi..YUGI!//  
  
/.../  
  
//Yugi I know you can hear me!// (then stop yelling!)  
  
/.../  
  
//Why are you ignoring me young one, this is risky, what you are about to face//  
  
/Yami I know what I am doing/ Yami could sense the doubt in his voice, what could he possibly be hiding? and why.  
  
//What are you hiding from me...//  
  
/Please say out of this one Spirit.../ Yami shook his head as if to wipe a unpleasant thought from his mind.  
  
//No.// Yami just wanted to smack himself for saying that. (have you ever seen Yami smack himself before, neither have I)  
  
/no.../ Yugi's voice seemed distant and saddened some what.  
  
//No, I am not letting you do this on your own// Yami stared into Yugi's eyes...they seemed so alone and blank, so lifeless.  
  
//Dose it have anything to do with.//  
  
/Just leave me alone Yami/ Yami's patients was growing thin. Very thin. (Just like my reviewers patients with the wait for this chapter)  
  
//I can sense your feelings young one, you are frustrated and some what saddened//  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" There were tears streaming down Yugi's ever so pale face and mixing with the water dripping from his hair.  
  
//I just want to help.// He had hoped that he would never have to see his lighter half in this position. Not again.  
  
"Yuge everything ok?" Joey popped his head into the room (Ok Joey can't see Yami, Yami hasn't taken Human form yet) "Yuge?" Yugi wiped away his tears on his sleeve.  
  
"I-I be down in a second Joey" Joey shrugged and started to leave but Yugi's broken sob forced him to back track into the room.  
  
=Yugi's Prov.=  
  
Why am I over reacting it's wasn't like Malatea had done anything yet. I got off the floor trying to look more presentable. Maybe this is a bad idea but what choice do I have; Malatea is not the type of person that gives up so easily she never has been. "I'm fine J-Joey just give me a minute." Joey had started for a moment as if to say something but he suddenly clamped his trap shut. (hee hee hee I just had ta write that)  
  
"If your sure but yea might want ta hurry-up Tea's starting to rant us all ta death with one of her.." Joey put on a high voice "Dis is much to dangerous, I wish you would wear a warmer jacket, No your not leaving dis house until you hand my Diary back over..Speches." I couldn't help but smile a little at Joey's imitation. (~all smiles~ I don't like dissing Tea but I couldn't help it! she can be as annoying as Heck with those Motherly speaches.) Joey pranced around my room Imitating Tea.  
  
=Normal Prov.=  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!"  
  
"Yipp!" Joey jumped onto Yugi's neatly made bed or at least tried to, he tripped on the pile of unfinished homework laying on the ground and grabbed the closes thing to him before he fell, the curtains.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi shocked and amused at this sudden twist of events. (Wow all of ah sudden my vocabulary got really, really big) Joey smiled in relief before the curtain rod came down onto his head!  
  
"OUCH! dat wus not funny Tea"  
  
"Hey! do I have to CARRY you guys to the Kaiba Mansion!" Tristen yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Will you kids stop the yelling! you could wake the sleeping dead with all the noise you are making" Grampa came out of the store.(remember the game shop is attached to the house)  
  
"Sorry Grampa we will be leaving in a minute." Grampa looked shocked for about two seconds before fully entering the room.  
  
"Leaving, Yugi it's 11:00!"  
  
"ELEVEN!" Tea looked down at her watch and back at the battered up alarm clock (Yugi has a long history of throwing alarm clocks out the window) "How can it be eleven already?"  
  
"HEY I AM SERIOUS ABOUT DRAGGING YOU ALL TO KAIBA'S PLACE!"  
  
"Kaiba? Yugi what are you all talking about?"  
  
"Well... I-I b-been invited to attend a, I mean urm."  
  
"Yugi here has been invited ta yet another tournament and some lady named Malatea is hosting it dis time" everyone including Yami (still in spirit form) turned to face Joey. "What its true?"  
  
"Malatea she."  
  
"Sorry-Grampa-we-have-got-to-get-going-bye!" Yami noticed this sudden cover up, tho to the other's attention it seemed to go by unnoticed.  
  
"What took you guys so LONG!"  
  
"No ~huf~ time to ~gasp~ talk"  
  
//Yugi?// Yugi smacked his forehead; he had forgotten about Yami!  
  
/Sorry Yami!/ Yami shook his head mentally as he followed the teenagers out the front door.  
  
(Author Break! I can't believe it it's only 6:00 and I am already tired! ~sigh~ any ways...Kaiba brothers are up next!)  
  
-Mokuba's dungeon cell-  
  
Mokuba tried once again to open the cell door but failed miserably at it. Amazingly Mokuba's cell didn't look at all like Kaiba's or the one Pegasus has him locked up in, in fact it looked like a hotel room with steel bars on the windows and doorway.  
  
"Great...I wonder if I get room service too." Mokuba sadly sank into the realization that hit him at Duelist Kingdom...he was being kept so well for a reason. "But why?"  
  
BUZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZ  
  
Mokuba stood-up and walked to the doorway to see who rang the little buzzer. (yes Malatea even put in ah little door bell...don't sue me it's just dat I like Mokuba ~shrugs~) "Hello?" was that a Kids voice? "H-hello?"  
  
"Yea what do you want?" (amazing as to how much Mokuba can sound like Kaiba...)  
  
"D-do you knew where t-thu new guestes are?" Mokuba pulled open the small window slide (you know those spy movies where there is a guy on the other side dat says.. 'The password?' yea now dis is the same type of window thing)  
  
"Your talking to one of them." The person to Mokuba's surprise was a kid and looked just barely older than he was. He had dark hair that feathered out in front of his olive colored eyes, his skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and his voice held a faint lingering accent.  
  
"You? I-I'm sorr-ei (sorry) I shooed have known bettar." The kid sounded as tho asking a question was a bad thing, Mokuba took a closer look at the kid and noticed something he hadn't before; there was a thin yet visible scar the left side of his face.  
  
"Are you here for a reason kid?" The pale boy shook his head in a yes type reply but then stopped to blow the long dark brown bangs out of his face.  
  
"I'd been told thad my faith-fill (fateful) sistir (sister) had impress- owed a man namered Kay-ba?"  
  
"KAIBA!"  
  
"Thads What I had sade, Kay-ba."  
  
(I know dat I'm really pushing dis accent thing but its kinda fun!)  
  
Mokuba mentally rolled his eyes and wondered if Kaiba had been having the same kind of luck that he had for the past, however long it has been...he kind of lost track... "So why do you want Kaiba and me?" the boy shook his head and blew up his bangs.  
  
"I'd don'te want Kay-ba (Kaiba) id's (it's) my sistir (sister) dat want's the players."  
  
"Players? what are you talking about?" the boy shuffled his feet and turned his eyes to the ground.  
  
"I gan't (can't) tell you."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Pleaze don'te yell I'm not allowed da..." There was a crash from the stairwell and someone started yelling from what sounded like the kitchen.  
  
"Chones! if your sister finds-out that you out of your chamber again!"  
  
"Chines? is that your name?"  
  
"Yes, what is yours?"  
  
"Mokuba, I am Seto's younger brother."  
  
"Chones!!!" There was another crash like a pot falling to the floor.  
  
"I musd (must) leave now; oh Malatea is goe-ing (going) to have a fit." And with that Chones nodded slightly and walked casually to where the angry women was yelling to him from...  
  
"Malatea? wait that means that...HEY COME BACK!" He was too late, Malaea's little brother was gone. "Oh Seto, how are we going to get out of this place?" Mokuba clenched his fist tightly around the picture locket he wore, "Why is she doing this to us?" Unknown to Mokuba the answer was making his way to the Kaiba mansion at that very moment.  
  
#$@#@#@#@#@$@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#  
  
Black: OH HAPPY DAY!  
  
Yami: Did she just say happy day?  
  
Yami Bakura: She got a review...  
  
Black: Thanks yamachan*is my*man you broke my evil 9 review record!  
  
Yami Malki: Evil?  
  
Black: HEy I didn't invite you over here! get out! ~kicks the evil Yami out...~  
  
Yami: you know the tomb robber is evil 2 ~smirk~  
  
Black: Yea but I like him...(if you haven't noticed something is wrong with Black)  
  
Yami: Hey where is Yami Malatea?  
  
Yami Malatea: ~locked in dungeon with Kaiba~ Blacky is sooooo dead!  
  
Black: Until next time...Merry X-Mas and may da force be with you all! PLEZ R&R me plezzzzzzzz ~puts on puppy dog face~  
  
Yami Bakura: ARG.. that's pitiful!  
  
Black: Hey I love da 9 reviews and all but...hey it's Christmas! so thank- you to my 9 REVIEWERS!  
  
9.yamachan*is my*man, 8.yamachan*is my*man(again), 7.SAN-princess mononoke, 6.Ieyre, 5.krylancelo, 4.yamachan*is my*man (again), 3.yamachan*is my*man (I didn't relize how many times yea reviewed my story...TY!), 2.Calen, 1.and Ieyre!  
  
Black: Merry X-Mas everyone and I will write my next chappie before Christmas eve! 


	6. Meeting of a Pharaoh and the Shadow Duel

Black: Time for another chappie!  
  
Yami Malatea: ~watching T.V~ Uh Yami Bakura's talking to his Ring again.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yessss which way oh ring? Ring ring ring?  
  
Black: Oh brother.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ding Dong the witch is dead! Hahahahahahahahaa  
  
Yami Malatea: ~blinks~ wow Yami Bakura's not even on a sugar high!  
  
Black: Ok I'm going ta skip most of dis and head right into da Disclaimer! and ficcy. Ca peish!  
  
Yami Malatea: ~looks that up in a dictionary~ is Ca peish even ah word?  
  
Black: MY WORD! MY uh.... wut were we talking about?  
  
Everyone: ~sweatdrops~ DO DA FICCY!  
  
Black: we need ah disclaimer...  
  
Everyone: YOU OWN NOTHING!  
  
Black: Muses can be so cruel. On with da ficcy!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
-Meeting of a pharaoh and the shadow duelist-  
  
Yugi looked around the parking lot with tear stained eyes. 'Where is she? Malatea may have always been on the late side but its been over an hour!'  
  
//Yugi, I think you owe everyone an explanation as to-//  
  
/Yami! I know what I'm dealing with!/ Yami let go of the ragged breath he was holding, what was he hiding! it was so unlike his light half to keep something like this a secret from him. A few street lights started flickering and finally burning out leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the parking lot. "Wut da heck? all da street lights are going out hey Tristen. Tristen?" The blonde anima fell after finding his friend snoozing against the lamp pole. This was so not the time to be pushing Joeys buttons.  
  
"You guys can still go home you know-"  
  
"No way Yuge, Your not going anywhere without us." Instead of looking relived Yugi started looking more depressed but it was hard to tell in the darkness.  
  
"Please I don't want you guys to get hurt..."  
  
"They won't get hurt." The same wash of dizziness as before seemed to seep over the tri color haired boys vision and the rest of the gang jumped. "Hello glad to see me?" There was a trail of sarcasm in the shadowy voice.  
  
//Yugi stop this and give up on this crazy game// Yugi ignored the command form his dark and spun around to face the person but it wasn't at all who he was expecting it to be. "H-Hello?" The figure chuckled lowly and circled the group still shadowed in the darkness. Was it just him or did it just get colder?  
  
"K-Kaiba." There it was again, the dizziness, but it was getting stronger there was no doubt about that. Things kept dipping in an out of focus but Yugi once again pushed it aside. "W-W-Where's Ma-Mala?" The gang all blinked (except Tristen who is still asleep)  
  
"Kaiba?! wut yea doing here? ah no don't tell me dat your invited too!" Joey scowled and crossed his arms across his chest knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it.  
  
"You have a problem with me dueling mutt."  
  
"MUTT! dats it Let me at him!" Thank god that Tristen woke-up just then (It's Midnight -__- give him ah brake!)  
  
"Easy boy!" Kaiba chuckled amused with Joey in front of him but stopped to face Yugi, pale with labored breathing. "So Yugi do you have your deck?" Tea stared at Seto Kaiba for a moment taking in what he was wearing. (Sense when does Kaiba wear Jeans?)  
  
"Uh Kaiba? whats with the new trench coat?" Joey scowled and blew some of his blonde mop hair out of his face and took a better look at his enemy, Kaiba in red? the only one that didn't seem surprised by this drastic change was Yugi. (Kaiba in red? I think he wouldn't look half bad ^___^)  
  
"Yugi did you hear me?" The CEO smirked and his eyes flashed as Yugi's breathing became noticeably harder.  
  
//Yugi? are you alright?// A sharp pain jolted through Yami's body and tho he was just in Mental form at the moment it felt shockingly cold and painful.  
  
[I will have my fun with you yet prince Yami.]  
  
//Who are you! whats happening to Yugi!// Feeling another presence in his soul room he stumbled backwards at the cold and evil feeling it gave him. //Yugi!//  
  
[Mumhahahhaha, he will be fine my king. As long as he continues to play my game.]  
  
//Wha..?//  
  
[Insolent as ever I see. I gave has already begun you fool, and this is just the beginning.]  
  
//Leave the young one alone.// Even in the darkness he could practically feel the stranger smirking and walking around him as if preparing to attack. The flickering torches brought no comfort for the darkness seemed just to over powering even for his great shadow powers.  
  
[I wouldn't dream of hurting the young one. Not yet at least, but you on the other hand.] She stepped into the fire light, Yami gasped at how young she looked for a voice so strong. She pulled a dueling deck out of her pocket and began to shuffle through it pulling off the top card [While Kaiba amuses your friends we shall see just how mighty Yu-gi-oh really is] (Yu-gi-oh= The King Of Games ~smirks~)  
  
//If I win, you leave both me, Yugi and his friends alone. Never to bother us again.//  
  
[If I win you must take Yugi to Murdok Woods and to the old castle that sits there, within the bush.]  
  
//LETS DUEL!//  
  
[Agreed. Get your dueling deck ready spirit for this is one Shadow game that you can't possibly win]  
  
//Don't count on it.// Yami scrambled to his feet and took out his dueling deck (Well actually its Yugi's but Yugi don't know dat Yami's "Borrowing" his deck)  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Black: Well wut yea people think? To short? to evil? MUMAHHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami Malatea: Squirt. Bed.  
  
Black: ~coughs~ I feel fine.  
  
Yami Malatea: Then why dose it sound like you've been inhaling helium (SP?).  
  
Black: ~takes out 3 packs of Halls~ R&R peoples! force be with yea!  
  
Yami Malatea: ~drags Black up the stairs to her room~ 


End file.
